Shadow Cards
by Takashi Yusaku
Summary: Kagome is the Shadow Captor, Inuyasha is also a Shadow Captor. Both captures a type of cards that bring relationships to eachother.
1. Kagome Sakamoto

Shadow Cards

Chapter 1

Takashi Yusaku

When the Clow cards and Star cards were completed; Sakura, Li and Tomoyo were sucked in time by a massive explosion in Tokyo, Japan. Kero was the one that made it alive. Though Sakura and the gang were never seen again, there was still a mystery. No one ever knew where Sakura is and no one will. Even the FBI and the CIA were on the mission to search for Sakura, the mystery remained unsolved.

The Kinomoto family were unhappy about what had happened. Though now, no one reminds people about Sakura Kinomoto. Kero still remained unknown in the family.

In the video arcade near the house of Sakura, a figure was running across buildings and shrines. The shape of a 13 years old girl and though strangely, she was carrying a sword of some kind. Followed by a white ghostly shape. 

"Shadow Wood! Release!" The black haired girl pulled out a card from her coat pocket. "Illuminate! Chase after!" She commended the card. She threw the card into the sky and used the sword to somehow slice it into two pieces, another ghostly shape appeared from the card and was chasing after the white ghostly shape.

"Kagome!" The sound of a man's voice was heard, "Lunch time!" The girl did not react by the man's voice and continued fighting the figure. 

"Shadow sword!" The girl held up another card and sliced it, "Shadow RAZOR!" She stabbed the figure in the dark. The figure appeared to be a card too. "Shadow WOOD! RETURN!" Three cards appeared in her hands. 

The mysterious girl smiled and returned to the ground by jumping off the roof of her house. "Another Shadow card!" She went into the shrine, "Dad, coming!" The girl ran up to her dad, who handed her a plate Teri Chicken.

"Goodness, you don't even have time to eat!" Her dad, Mr. Sakamoto said. "Don't take it into your room!"

"Right," Kagome dashed into the living room. She turned on the TV and turned to the news channel. 

"A live report on Space Shuttle Japan, we are here in-" Kagome turned off the TV, "Can I go to my room? I promise I won't make a mess!" She begged.

"Why not," Her dad replied.

Kagome ran up the stairs of her house, "Chika!" She shouted. 

"Kagome! You're back!" A flying orange puppy with winged ears flew to Kagome, "glad to see you!"

"I captured the Shadow Card!" Kagome lifted up the Shadow card, Dash. "The Shadow Dash."

"Good job!" Chika giggled. "What else new? OH OH OH, I went to level 5 in Victory Vetch for your Nintendo!"

Kagome grabbed the tiny puppy and dashed into her room, "I don't want my dad to know you!" She reminded Chika, she nodded. 

Kagome took out a blue pen and wrote her name on the Shadow card, "Kagome Sakamoto." She whispered. 

"Yay!" Chika giggled. [AN/ Aww, I like Kero A LOT]

_Right, Shadow card. My destiny, Kagome thought. _

AN/ Hello people! Remember me? Well, no, I'm not famous, of course...~_~' Well how did you like the first chapter? Enjoyed it? I hope so! Remember to visit my site at: www.yusaku.tk

Thank you very much!

~Takashi Yusaku


	2. Inuyasha Tsukishika

AN/ I know that Clow Reed didn't create the Shadow cards, I did. Oh yeah, I for got to do my disclaimers: I don't own Card Captor, if I did, why would I write a FAN fiction? Card Captor belongs to CLAMP Japan Co.

Shadow Cards

Chapter 2

Takashi Yusaku

Days past, no clues about Sakura. Clow Reed never showed up and so didn't Yue, Spunnel, Kero and Ruby Moon. It seemed like the world never even had Card Captors but little did they know...

"Sesshoumaru!" Sakura shouted. "Why? What did we ever done to you?" She was pinned to a crystal clear wall made by dead souls and bodies. Li looked at Sakura with fear across his face.

"Sakura, where are we?" Li asked.

"I'm lord Sesshoumaru. I must take the Clow cards from you in order to complete my mission." The white haired guy said, sitting in a chair.

"WELL THEN, THAT'S MISSION IMPOSSIBLE FOR YOU!" Sakura shouted. "Return us back to Japan!"

"Well, you are in Japan," Sesshoumaru laughed. "Where no one can see you that is..." 

Sakura looked down, "There's no ground!" She shouted. "Why?" Sakura became worried. Tomoyo and Li both stared at Sakura who was almost sweating.

Kagome was in school one sunny day, there was a new student in the class named Inuyasha, everyone thought the name was very funny because Inu means dog in Japanese. The boy had long black hair, longer than Kagome's. He wore the school uniform too. The teacher made him sit beside Kagome since he's new from another poor city in Japan. Kagome helped him but he was a bit on the mean side. No, really mean for her information. "Shut up girly girl," Inuyasha laughed at Kagome. 

"I was just trying to help you on that math problem," Kagome said. "You didn't have to be that mean."

"Whatever," Inuyasha turned.

"Gee, I was just trying to be a friend." Kagome looked shocked. "Don't be so mean."

"I'm not mean! You're just being too nice!" Inuyasha said. 

"Well, that doesn't matter now, pay attention," Kagome looked at the teacher.

Finally, school was over. Kagome walked home by herself, noticing that there was a new neighbor. She walked over to the new neighbor's house and prayed that there was a nice little girl in the house. Boy, was she ever wrong. Inuyasha lived next door. 

Kagome ran out of the house, "Curse you!" She shouted back to Inuyasha. 

Chika was again playing a video game in Kagome's room. Kagome ran into her room gasping for air. "Kagome! New Shadow Card!" Chika smiled. "She handed her a custom. 

"Right!" Kagome help up a key, "Key of Shadow! Revile your power!" The sword key turned into the pink sword. "Right on!" She changed into the cherry blossom custom and ran for the door.

"Use the window," Chika smiled. 

"Right," Kagome held up a Shadow card. "Shadow fly! Release!" She used the sword and sliced the card in half which wings grew behind Kagome's shoulders. "Illuminate!" 

"Let's go!" Chika giggled. The two of them flew out of the shrine into the sky blue sky, "Yeah!"

"Where's the card?" Kagome asked Chika, "do you know?" 

"C'mon, I think I know..." Chika flew to the top of a house which she landed. 

Suddenly, there was a blow of wind passing the two. "SHADOW DASH! RELEASE!" Kagome shouted. "ILLUMINATE!" She used the sword and sliced the card in half, "revile yourself!" 

"Kagome?" A familiar voice came out behind Kagome. 

"INUYASHA?!" Kagome turned to the tall boy.

"OH MY GOSH...UH...THIS IS NOT WHAT YOU THINK! I DIDN'T SAY WHAT YOU THOUGHT I SAID, I DIDN'T USE THOSE CARDS...I'M NORMAL! LIKE YOU AND OTHER! I-" Kagome explained.

"No, that's okay." Inuyasha said. "I'm a Shadow Card Captor too." 

"Huh?" Kagome looked at what Inuyasha was holding. "You-"

"Yep, I'm the second one," Inuyasha smiled proudly.

Kagome saw the Shadow dash coming back, "Well? Any sign of a Shadow card?" She asked.

The little mouse shook its head.

"No luck," Kagome sighed. "Shadow dash, return!" Kagome held up another Shadow card, "Shadow WOOD, Release!" She sliced the card, "Illuminate!" The bare woman in leaves came out of the card. "Find the Shadow Card!" With that, the lady stretched all her tree pines and sticks everywhere. 

"Any?" Inuyasha asked. 

The lady shocked her head. 

"Return," Kagome sighed again she held up another Shadow card, "SHADOW WATER! RELEASE! ILLUMINATE!" She shouted. The girl that was all made out of water came out of the card and dashed around Kagome.

There was a figure in side of the Water card's body, "is that a Shadow card?!" Kagome looked shocked.

"Beats me," Chika said.

"Right," Kagome said. "SHADOW CARD!" She jumped into the water card's body and captured the card. 

Inuyasha stared as Kagome hopped out of the water card's body, all wet. "SHADOW AIR!" She smiled and held up the Shadow card, "SHADOW WATER! RETURN!" 

"Great!" Inuyasha smiled. "Well, I'm sorry I didn't help much this time, I will next time. Trust me." He dashed off the roof. 

"Bye!" Kagome smiled at Chika. "C'mon, I'm going to write my name on this!" She waved at the little puppy starring in the sky.

AN/ How was that! I wanted to write more but I'm running out of time, oh will, I'll update soon... remember, visit my site at www.yusaku.tk

T_T' Be back soon!


	3. Chapter 3

Shadow Cards

Chapter 3

Takashi Yusaku

Sesshoumaru looked at Sakura, "you foolish child, wasting your time on capturing these cards." He flicked his fingers. Clow Reed, Ruby Moon and Yue, Spunnel and Kero appeared. "These, I believe, are your foolish friends..."

"THAT'S RIGHT!" Sakura shouted. "Let them go!" Sakura was tied up with a rope in the crystal wall. Yue, Ruby Moon, Clow Reed, Kero and Spunnel were both tied up by the wall. 

"Why should I? Not until you hand over the Clow Cards and Star cards," Sesshoumaru laughed.

"How?..." Kero cried.

"Hand over the Clow cards!" The lord shouted.

"LOL!" Sakura shouted.

"What?" Everyone gasped.

"LORD OF LOSERS!" She shouted in tears.

"How dare you call me that you foolish child!" Sesshoumaru yelled at Sakura. 

"I don't care whether you like it or not! If you had the heart, you...can have the cards!" Sakura screamed.

Everyone gasped and looked at Sakura, who was crying. 

Kagome was in her room writing her name on all of the Shadow cards, "Shadow Wood, Shadow Air, Shadow Illusion, and Shadow Time!" She showed Chika her name on all of the cards. "I got an idea! Let go over to Inuyasha's and talk to him about Shadow cards!" Chika nodded and flew to the door.

"No, the window? Because dad won't let me go out!" Kagome giggled.

"Oki," Chika flew to Kagome, "Use Shadow Jump." 

"Key of Shadow! Revile your power!" Kagome threw the sword key into the air. The key turned into a long pink sword in a beam of bright light. Kagome, next, held up a Shadow card from her coat pocket, "SHADOW DASH! RELEASE!" She sliced the card in half. "ILLUMINATE!" Suddenly her legs felt jumpy. 

"Let's go," Chika smiled. 

"I feel jumpy," Kagome dashed around her room in eye-wide speed, "AAAAUHHH!" She screamed in horror.

After Kagome had went into Inuyasha's house, it was big. "Wow, you live here?" She asked. 

Inuyasha replied, "Sure, I think it a pretty big house." The shrine was about the size of four Kagome's room. Tiny, huh? Yep. Tiny. The wallpapers were old with dark purple flowers, the stairs were full of tiny insects and other gross things. 

"Uh- that's ...right," Kagome sweat dropped. "C'mon Chika." Kagome followed Inuyasha up the creepy stairs.

The carpet of the house was dirty with red polka dots. White carpet with polka dots? Don't ask. 

[AN/ I don't care if I'm making this boring...oh will]

... Tune in for the look of Inuyasha's room. ~Evil grin~

~Remember to visit my site- www.yusaku.tk 

+++Takashi Yusaku +++

=^.^= I'm a cat!


	4. Chapter 4

AN/ Go to my site: www.yusaku.tk Inuyasha images! ^_~

Shadow Cards

Chapter 4

Takashi Yusaku

Chika and Kagome headed to Inuyasha's room. Hey, it wasn't messy. Not messy at all. Pretty neat, to tell you the truth. The books and games were all on a book shelf. Chika was the first one to spot Inuyasha's game boy Advance. Kagome was the first one to spot Inuyasha's kimonos. Navy blue ones, weird? Not quite. Kagome sat on Inuyasha's bed looking out the window. What a good view of everything, She thought. And yet, what a tiny house. 

"So? Why did you some over?" Inuyasha asked.

"Oh, right. So, you said that you were a Shadow Captor too huh?" Kagome asked. "Well, let me tell you a story about how I found the Shadow cards."

~*~*~*~*~*~*Flashback~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Kagome's POV*~*~*~*~

It was the first day of school, beginning grade 9. [AN/ Kagome is 15 years old. She's a bit short for her age.] I had left school early because of a doctor appointment. Later when I return home, my mom had to go to the hospital again to check on my auntie. I got tired of watching TV, I went into the attic. Wow, I never knew that we had all these junk and stuff. Very strange. So, I headed up to this really old book shelf and took out a big fat book.

"Mmm...this is really old," I whispered to myself. The book was really heavy too. I dropped it on my foot and started screaming like a maniac. 

The book had a cover with a cat on it, weird. I wonder if my mom know this. Hey! My foot did hurt! There was a lock on the book. I wonder how I could open this? Mmm...maybe if I drop it again? Nah, maybe I should do something else?

I dropped the book again. The book flew open! OUCH! There were cards flying out everywhere! GAAAUUH! Curses! I caught one of the cards. "The illusion! And the fly?" I read the cards. It was neatly decorated with black objects. Very interesting, I thought. 

Then, the most interesting thing happened! A cute little puppy in wings appeared from the big fat book! Yay! AWWWWW! It's SO cute! 

"Greetings," The thing said.

"HALLO!" I shouted. "AWWWWWW! YOU'RE SO CUTE!"

"I assure you that you have released these cards from its original home?" The puppy said to me, it landed on the floor starring at me.

"Why? I dropped the book twice." I giggled.

"I'm the guardian of the Shadow cards," the puppy said. "I keep them from harms. You seems to be the one that had released these."

"Huh?" I questioned.

"Never mind. You will need to catch these cards in order to return them to me." 

"Who are you anyways? My name is Kagome Sakamoto." 

"Chika-Sama," The puppy smiled proudly. "I was created by Clow Creed. Also known as the CC. So was the Shadow cards."

"Cool."

A key appeared in front of me, "What's this?"

"A gift for you," The puppy flew over to me. "You will become a Shadow Captor only if you have the power to hold the Shadow sword. All you have to say is 'Key of Shadow, REVILE YOUR POWER!'"

"KEY OF SHADOW! REVILE YOUR POWER!" I screamed, catching the sword in the air I jumped. Did I mention? I left The illusion and fly card in my coat pocket.

"WHOA!" Chika shouted. I caught onto the sword, it was a pink shiny sword. 

"YOU ARE THE SHADOW CAPTOR!" 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~End of flashback~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"That's the end of the story." Kagome smiled. 

AN/ www.yusaku.tk and, I will continue the story if I have time. HEY! Listen to Para Para Sakura, Japanese! It's REALLY GOOD!


End file.
